Three Times the Charm
by zamtsina
Summary: There are these three sisters who share the same face. What if Tezuka met one? What if Atobe encountered another? What if Ryoga loved one?
1. Prologue

Three Times the Charm

Prologue

The sound of racquets hitting the tennis ball back and forth echoed throughout the tennis courts where the competition for the high school students was to occur. The many high school students of seeded schools and of amateur schools came to cheer for their own teams and the players of the matches were practicing on the courts before their own games.

One of the players from an amateur school was showing off in front of the girls of his class who came to cheer for him and his team. He swung many times and gave them tips on how to hold a racquet when swinging their racquets.

There was a low whistle from a girl watching him in the crowd of girls, "So, that's how you play tennis?" He looked up to the girl who appeared to be in junior high from her height, probably a sophomore, not from his school since the students from his school were wearing their uniforms. She looked up with orange eyes framed by her chocolate brown bangs, naturally wavy.

She was beautiful, her Western descent showing from her orange eyes and naturally wavy hair tied back into a ponytail. He smirked, he knew this would earn him points on the team, "You want me to teach you how to play tennis?" She nodded with a smile, telling him that she knows the basics but was not very good at the game. He decided to show off and asked her if she wanted to play a game with him to see how well she was doing, she agreed.

He lent her a tennis racquet from one of the new members of the tennis club from his school, and when the member raised protests against him, he said that he doesn't need to practice since he wasn't good enough anyway. The girl took it from him with a smile and got ready to serve as he stood on the other side of the court, ready to receive.

"Just serve any way you want," he said to her. She nodded then threw the ball up, gripping the racquet tighter then hit the ball towards the corner of the court and it bounced off as a point. He was surprised as he looked at the ball behind him, surprised by how well she had served and he started to doubt the fact she was only a beginner.

"Hey, mister, I thought you were going to teach me how to play tennis, why didn't you hit that?" She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a knowing smile, the smile which said she knew everything. He laughed nervously then took the ball from the ground, "I was just taking it easy on you, but do you mind if I take the first service game?"

"Not at all, mister," she said. He then decided to take it seriously as she stood at the receiving end of the court and he served it as quick as he could. She then hit it back to him easily and he started running around the court to catch all of her shots. He hit a shot close to the net and she quickly approached it, hitting it easily and letting it land right behind him. "I believe that's a 15-luv, right?"

After minutes of playing against the girl, the captain of the team where the opponent came from came out and was surprised at the scene of his player on the ground exhausted as a girl stood on the other side of the court. "What happened here?" He got an explanation from one of the girls who were watching the game.

"Me?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kagami Kiyo-san, nice to meet you all!" The girl gave a bow, being a new student, it is customary to introduce yourself in front of the class you were joining and here she was, introducing herself to her sophomore class. The teacher asked her to sit behind a Kaidoh Kaoru and he raised his hand to let her know who she was to sit behind.

First period had just ended and Kiyo was fixing her stuff for the next period when a group of girls approached her, introducing themselves to her. The hyperactive student was named Natsuhiko Aiko but everyone called her Ai-chan and the quiet and shy student was known as Katou Hikari, Kiyo was given permission to call her Kari.

"Hey, Kiyo-san," the girl with short brown hair called her and Kiyo looked up, "want to come with us and watch the practice of the male tennis club?" Kiyo looked around, noticing that many of the girls were talking about the tennis club and attending their practices to cheer for their favorite players.

"Why is everyone so interested with the tennis club?" Kiyo asked. Aiko squealed and explained to Kiyo that their male tennis club was filled with many good-looking men, including the freshman regular. "A freshman regular? Wow, that's some big title; what's the name of this freshman regular?"

"Echizen Ryoma," Kari said shyly.

"Echizen?" Kiyo contemplated on the possibility. "Sure, I'll go, but where is the female tennis club practicing at?" Aiko tipped her head to the side, thinking about the schedule.

"I think it's today during the practice of the male tennis club," Aiko said. "Why? You thinking of joining the club?"

"Yeah, can you still join?" Aiko gave a nod to Kiyo's question.

"Yeah, in fact, there's a tryout sign-up sheet just on the bulletin board outside," Aiko explained.

Two shadows of the girls cast on the bulletin board just in front of them, the sing-up sheet for the try-outs for their club was filled with many names on the board. A squeal escaped one of the figures as she cheered, glad that many names were written on the board.

"Look at it, Tsubomi! Aren't you glad so many people are going to the try-outs?"

"What if they're not good enough, Tsukomi? Then only very few will pass to be regulars," a monotonous voice said.

"Don't be so negative, Tsubomi; that's a reason we never get a good guy for you!"

"Sorry," the girl called Tsubomi said.

"And stop saying sorry all the time!"

"Sor-I apologize," Tsubomi said.

"We'll have to work on that."

There was a grouping work and they had to grouped into four's but as Kiyo counter herself and her two friends, she noticed that they were only three.

They needed one more member for their group and that's when Kiyo finally noticed the boy who sat in the front, sleeping.

She walked up to him and the two friends watched, amazed that she could easily approach one of the regulars from the tennis team.

Kiyo patted him on the shoulder and he shot out of his sleep and stood up, completely straight as though to answer a question the teacher just asked.

He was confused when he found one of his classmates in front of him with a big smile on her face, the new student, he realized as he looked into her orange eyes.

"I was wondering if you had a group yet, but seeing as you were asleep, I don't think anyone approached you yet. Want to join our group? We need only one more member." She grabbed his hand and gave him a bigger smile, Momoshiro could feel his cheeks reddening.

"Um, sure, yeah," Momoshiro could only say these words as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them, saying he would give the assigned projects tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Three Times the Charm

Someone said that they didn't want my OC to be a Mary Sue, don't worry about that. Sorry about the many typos in my previous stories and chapters, their easily corrected when you read it.

Chapter 2: This is Wimbledon Potential

Lunchtime in Seishun Gakuen Junior High was like Lunch in other schools but Kiyo preferred eating a sandwich as she and her friends were walking around on the school grounds.

Kari and Ai were walking beside her, just finishing their lunch a few minutes ago. The two were talking about the seatwork they just received in their Mathematics class and Kiyo stopped by the tennis courts, seeing that it was empty.

Kari and Ai stopped as they noticed Kiyo had stopped behind them, turning around they found that she was watching the tennis courts where the male tennis team practiced in after school and weekends. Ai asked Kiyo, "Do you like playing tennis, Kiyo?" Kiyo blinked for a few moments as if slowly wondering what the right answer was. _Do I love tennis? _

Kiyo laughed and Aiko and Kari stepped back from her for a moment, thinking their friend had just gone insane. Kiyo looked at them with a smile, "I guess I'm being a masochist." The three friends continued walking.

* * *

Inoue pushed back his chair and stood up; he got information from a reliable source that the Seishun Gakuen was having try-outs again. He wanted to witness the regulars and maybe they would find another prodigy for the regulars. He would be able to talk to Coach Ryuuzaki as well on the progress of her students and if possible, interview the prodigies in her team.

Momoshiro sat in the club locker room, fixing the lace on his shoe and suddenly remembered how warm Kiyo's hand had been as she held his. Her felt the blood rushing to his face, clearing his throat in hopes to clear his head and stood up, leaving his place from the bench.

Ryoma noticed the red cheeks of Momoshiro along with Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro and all had the same question in their heads; _what is he thinking about?_ Ryoma called Momoshiro who stumbled then waved back at them after a moment and Momoshiro could still see his cheeks stained.

* * *

"Tsubomi, can I see the list?" A girl with her dark hair tied back into a ponytail handed her captain the list of those attending the try-outs this afternoon. Her captain's red eyes looked back and forth between the lines of names but stopped at a name that sounded extremely familiar. "'Kiyo Kagami'? Where have I heard of this name before?"

"She's a new student, Setsu-chan," Tsukomi said, the girl who shared the same face as Tsubomi but her hair was cut short above her shoulders in her tennis outfit. Hers was the colors of pink and white as Tsubomi's was blue and white. Their captain wore shorts instead of the tennis skirt and her long ponytail reached the end of her waist and moved with her body.

Setsuna sighed, and gave the list back to Tsubomi, "I'm going to go to Coach Ryuuzaki, I'll talk to Tezuka-san as well on the try-outs so I leave everything to you. Don't forget to announce to them that the ranking is going to be in two weeks before the competition." Setsuna left the court as she moved to the school building to speak with Coach Ryuuzaki.

Tsukomi looked at the number of girls who were trying out moving to the locker room and was slightly worried that there was going to be too much people, Tsukomi was fixing their racquets and placing their bags by the benches. "I guess it's time to look for new regulars for our team."

* * *

Kiyo sat with the other girls who were trying-out, adjusting the strings of her racquet and looked up when everyone around her began to cheer. It turns out that everyone was accepted into the club but only chosen few will join the ranking tournament, it was a given that the sophomores and the juniors would have to join but the chosen few will be based on their performance all through-out and not only the ranking tournament.

Kiyo stood up and sat with Kari who sat a the benches beside the court but at a safe distance from the players, "Is it really like this? Everyone's accepted already?" Kari nodded, saying that it happened every year, that she was lucky to have entered such a kind team who would accept her even though she wasn't that good at tennis. "So, I just have to play with the other good players from the club and win to impress them, right?"

"Freshmen! Start your swings, 100 backhands and 100 forehands," Tsukomi said cheerily as her twin sister was writing something on the clipboard she held containing the list of students. Tsubomi was quieter compared to her sister who was the cheerful noisy sophomore and Tsukomi seemed to encourage her sister to be more like her.

"Sophomores, you can use the other courts for practices after about 10 laps around the yard, including the male tennis team's courts," Tsubomi said simply and the sophomores along with Kiyo and Kari walked out of the courts to start on their laps. Many of the sophomores giggled and talked about the regulars on the male tennis team, it was then that Kiyo realized she had yet to see the male tennis team.

Kiyo was walking by the male tennis team's courts and found that many of the students were freshmen from their small stature and a few sophomores and juniors watching the freshmen as they had their warm-ups. She stopped and let everyone else go ahead as she looked for the regulars to watch them practice.

Arai stood by the courts, watching the freshmen practice but turned his gaze away from them as he heard the footsteps of the female tennis team. He found that one of the girls stayed behind, watching the freshmen as they accomplish their warm-ups. He knew she was the new student of their batch and he would score big on popularity points if he was to be caught on a date with her. He nudged the friend beside him and gestured to the girl, receiving a smile from his friend.

"Hey!" Kiyo turned her head from looking for the regulars when she heard someone and found someone from her batch waving at her.


	4. Chapter 3

Three Times the Charm

Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2: This is Wimbledon Potential 2

"Me?" She pointed to herself as she spoke and Arai nodded, gesturing for her to come over. She walked over to him her orange eyes, sparkling with curiosity as to why he would call her when they were in the middle of practice.

"So are you trying-out for the female tennis team?" Kiyo nodded. "So you're a beginner?"

"Somewhat."

"You want me to teach you a few things?" Kiyo looked at him then at the empty courts, wondering where the regulars were. She looked back up at Arai and nodded, was he a regular? Maybe, but he'd have to be real good at tennis since Seishun Gakuen was one of the seeded school in this prefecture. "Here, you can use this racquet." She took the racquet and watched as someone cleared the freshmen on one court, the court they were going to use.

She soon stood on the receiving end of the court, holding the racquet and ready to receive the serve of Arai who stood on the service line on the other side of the court. He threw the ball to the ground and caught it again a few times then threw it into the air, then bringing down his arm, sending her a serve. She returned it with a single swing with a strong cry and it landed in the corner on the other side of him.

She smirked at Arai who stood with a shocked expression, glancing at the spot where the ball bounced and back at her. She pointed her racquet to him, "I thought you were going to teach me, but it seems like I'm the one teaching you." She brought her racquet up and let it rest on her shoulder, "Get up and fight, like a man!" He cursed softly then caught the ball from his friends who threw it from the side of the courts and threw it to the floor a few times to test its dexterity and getting used to it. Kiyo stood at a ready position as he threw the ball into the air and served, sending it to the side, hoping she wouldn't reach it but she did. Kiyo moved quickly, then bent down as she tightened her grip and sent the ball to the side again, Arai missing it as he swung.

"What's up with all of these people?!" A deep voice shouted from the entrance of the courts and gazes moved to gaze upon the captain of the male tennis team. _Was it Tekura?_ Kiyo tried to remember the profile of all the members of the male tennis team her friends had given her and though she had the ability to analyze techniques, she could not remember what her friends had told her.

Arai walked to the court as his captain told the two to run 20 laps around the court. Kiyo scoffed at this, "Excuse me, but I'm not even part of this team, cause last I checked, I had breasts and no pe—"

"Then I suggest you run 50 laps, Kagami-san," a higher pitched voice said and the captain of the female tennis team appeared beside the boy with glasses who stood tall. Kiyo opened her mouth to protest but her captain interrupted again, "80 laps, would you like to make it 100?" Kiyo sighed and followed Arai to run their laps.

* * *

Inoue arrived at the courts after a long run, breathing from exhaustion and giving exasperated sighs as he held his knees. "Now…I wonder…where the…male tennis team…is at…" He took a deep breath then walked to the school building to meet with Coach Ryuuzaki.

Setsuna looked down at the courts from the classroom, having a perfect view of the girl who was running her extra 60 laps without Arai by her side anymore. Coach Ryuuzaki saw her not paying attention, the captains holding the list of their members, "Are you interested in her Itou-san?" Setsuna simply nodded.

"I found out that she was the girl known to have backed down after only three more tournaments before the championship game," Setsuna said. "I read in a magazine that she had potential to be the champion and there were many sponsors waiting for her already."

There was a knock at the door and after a few moments, the door slid open to reveal the reporter who had been a good friend of the coach of the male tennis team and the stand-in coach for the female team while their coach was away on a trip. Inoue greeted them a good morning, "Coach, where are the tryouts for the tennis team?"

"For the female tennis team," Coach Ryuuzaki said, knowing that he was referring to the male team. Inoue stared dumbly, confused.

* * *

Kiyo soon stood at the courts, finished with her final lap and breathing hard. This was a good warm-up but as the sun was setting, she knew that there was no time for the team anymore. The door of the clubhouse opened and a tall sophomore walked out. Kiyo looked up to be met with the face of Momoshiro.

"Ah, Momoshiro-san," Kiyo smiled at him and Momoshiro felt the blood rush all too quickly to his face. "Oh, you're part of the male team, right?" She looked down at her self and decided she needed a hot shower back at the clubhouse for the female tennis team, more extravagant than the male tennis team's. "I've got to go, Momoshiro-san." She started to jog away but then looked over her shoulder at him, "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Kiyo was walking home with Momoshiro walking beside her, in her school uniform and the schoolbag at hand. Momoshiro hd insisted that he carry her bag when she arrived at the school gates but she refused to, saying that it was too much to ask for since he was already walking her home. He insisted on carrying her tennis bag along with his since it was heavy and she agreed to it.

There were light at the top of these stairs and Kiyo wondered why, stopping to look at it and Momoshiro stopping beside her, following her gaze. "Oh, those are the street tennis courts. Ah, Kagami-san?" Kiyo started walking up the stairs and as they walked up the stairs, Momoshiro explained that it wasn't the type of place where girls should be wandering off to.

"That statement makes you a sexist, Momoshiro-san," she said, surprising him. It seemed that she was touchy when it came to topics of differentiating men from women and the other side. He mumbled a quiet apology and simply followed her.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and found the street tennis courts with people playing. She stared at them playing on the courts, amazed that there were such things; from where she came from, they weren't allowed to freely play in courts, there were no courts like this found from just walking on the streets. "Hey!"

Kiyo looked to her side and found one of the players stopping with a ball in his hand. "The guy, want to play?" Momoshiro was about to retort when she interrupted him.

"I'll play for him," she said. When the guy was about to say something, probably about asking the boy, she interrupted, "Unless you know I can win against you."

The guy scoffed and laughed, "As if I would lose to a girl!" Kiyo took the bag from Momoshiro's hands quickly and brought out her racquet, gripping it tightly. She looked up at the guy with a sharp glare, the lights making her eyes look more intense as they made the orange draw more…rage.

"Come and fight, like a man!"

The two soon stood on the court with Momoshiro standing at the sides, hoping that the guy would go easy on her and she would keep her pride and dignity intact. The guy's friend walked up beside the tall Seishun Gakuen sophomore, "This girl's going to get beat, dude. That guy's the Singles 1 from my school." Momoshiro reached up and nibbled on his nails, nervous.

"You're going to regret this, girlie," the stranger said as he prepared to receive her serve. She growled slightly as she bounced the ball off the ground and catching it, harder this time when he made the comment. she threw the ball into the air and bringing her arm down hard. The guy returned it easily and the girl bent her knees. She moved her arm up, pulling it up from the ground and sending the ball to the guy on the other side.

The ball moved from right to left and the boy didn't know how to hit it and swung in the air, missing the ball which landed in the far right from him. He stared at the girl with wide eyes and she smirked at him, "Still think this girlie can't beat you? I call that move the Illusionist and since you missed it, you must know why." She brought out another ball which she hid in her pocket, "Get ready!"

The man stood straight again and gritted his teeth, thinking of her next move. Would it be a service ace? She gripped the racquet harder and brought her arm down, sending the ball to the other side. The ball was returned but not easily as the stranger returned it with a backhand and was harder than most shots he received. She hit it back bending her knees on the side but keeping her body towards the net, hitting it back to him.

"Wah!" He ducked as it almost hit him in the face. She laughed as the ball hit just before the service line on the court and was counted as an in, she splayed her fingers before her at the man who was kneeling on the ground; "That was called the Face Bang, named by someone I really hate because it hit them in the face. Now, get up! Fight like a man!"

"Was she with you, Momoshiro-san?" A high-pitched voice asked as she came up beside Momoshiro. Momoshiro found Tachibana Ann, the sister of Tachibana of Fudomine Jr. High. "That girl…I found her picture in a magazine, do you know who she is Momoshiro-san?"

"Kagami Kiyo, she's a classmate of mine," he answered.

"Yes, maybe, but she's also the Wimbledon Potential who mysteriously disappeared," Ann said. Momoshiro looked back at Kiyo, not believing what Ann had said but there was a great possibility since she had said she just moved from Europe; but she didn't seem like a professional. "Those are a few of her signature moves, Momoshiro-san."

* * *

Kiyo soon won the match with the boy and smiled at him as he kneeled on the ground, not believing he had just lost, "You wouldn't have lost so badly with no games won if you hadn't made the comment about losing to a girl. Don't you dare make a sexist comment when I'm around, you idiot! You didn't fight like a man at all!" She walked over to where Momoshiro stood, still smiling and handed him the racquet. He put it in her bag as she looked at Ann and Ann broke the silence between them, "Kagami Kiyo-san, nice to meet you." There were murmurs on that comment, Momoshiro glanced worriedly at Kiyo then at the people whispering.

"Let's get going, Momoshiro-san."


End file.
